madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Rurick
Rurick(ルーリック Rūrikku) is the male support character of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series and one of Eleonora Viltaria's proficient general. Like Limlisha and other Leitmeritz soldiers, Rurick was formerly skeptic upon Tigrevrumud Vorn, Elen's Prisoner of War, and tend to humiliate Tigre by gave him a fragile bow. It was until Tigre's amazing archery skills even with the fragile bow has impressed him and other Leitmeritz archers. Originally sentenced for execution under Ellen's orders for his rudeness, Tigre's mercy has reformed Rurick as he became one of Tigre's prominent allies and friend. Character Information Appearance Rurick possessed the height and build of an average person. While he was skeptic about Tigre, Rurick formerly had long black hair which was no longer than his collar. It was after Tigre's pardon from being execution that prompted Rurick to shave his hair. He also has a signature right ear ring. In most battles, Rurick usually wears his armor. Personality As a professional general and former champion archer of the Leitmeritz Army, Rurick loyalty for Ellen is unparalleled to anyone. His bravery and tenacity in the battlefield has also proved him as one of the powerhouse warriors among Elen's ranks. However, it was also because of this loyalty however, Rurick would also can be ignorant as he refused to acknowledge other people outside Zhcted bested his skill and charms. Despite his former arrogance towards Tigre, Rurick at least has his honor to redeem himself. Such as, when he shaved his hair as his gratitude to Tigre for his forgiveness, which saved him from being thrown into gallows by Ellen. History ---Coming Soon!--- Chronology Tigre's Days as a "Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz Prior Tigre's, Rurick was one of many Leitmeritz soldiers who was skeptical about Tigre, especially when a rumor about Tigre as Elen's "first love" has reached to his ears. As his "courtesy", Rurick gave Tigre a poor bow and smirked when Tigre missed all the targets. However, Rurick and others were surprised when Tigre to the assassin(whose assassination was foiled thanks to Elen's Arifar)'s foot in an amazing height, even with his poor bow. Due to this incident, Rurick and other were supposed to be executed. Thanks to Tigre's mercy, the execution was cancelled. To repay Tigre's kindness, Rurick shaved his hair bald and requested Tigre to be his subordinate. Return to Alsace Main Article:Alsace Invasion Conflict Rurick was among of many Leitmeritz soldiers who marched towards Alsace with Elen's 1000 soldiers. Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Down Thenardier Main Article:Vanadis Civil War: Ellen vs Mira Together with Tigre and Rim, Rurick participate Tigre's quest to find Hughes Ague, Mashas's old friend and Tigre's acquaintance, as Tigre's new ally. In exchange for Tigre's new army, Rurick follow both Tigre and Rim to slay the bandits near Territoire under the Viscount request. Rivalry with Gleast and Ganelon Rivalry with Roland the Dark Knight Main Article:Dark Knight Arc Mouzinel Invasion Prior Elen's departure for Sasha, Rurick stayed with Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army. When Tigre asked why, Rurick simply reply that his bald head was unable to withstand Brune's frigid winter. Days later, Rurick was among of many Sliver Meteor Army generals who learned about Roland's cruel death and Muozinel Army's invasion towards Brune. Final Battle with Duke Thenadier King Victor's Request Six months has passed since the Silver Meteor Army's dissolution, Rurick returned to Zhcted as maintain his service to Elen side. Tearful Reunion with Tigre(Urz) In Leitmeritz Army Camp, Rurick voiced his discontent and asked Elen about her actions while he still considered Urz as the lost Tigre. but Elen urged him to calm down with a quiet tone. When he was told by Elen about her hunch that Urz was Tigre, Rurick asked Elen why she gave up even she knew Urz as Tigre, which Elen replied that she has no evidence about it. Rurick and Elen then argue each other about retaking Tigre from Liza but the more Rurick questioned about Elen's actions while suggested possible rhetorical solutions, the deeper Elen's dilemma steepen as she tried to avoid possible consequences of her conflict against Liza, yet she refused to give in to retake Tigre. Just as Rurick continued to argue further, Elen told Rurick that if they took a mistaken person back to Brune, it would creating a fatal misunderstanding between Brune and Zhcted and even breaking their trust between two kingdoms, much to Rurick's deep silence. Once the Silver Wind Vanadis finally calmed down, she continued that the war council with Liza became a top priority and she had to put Tigre case aside due to even her lax of persuasive power to do so. Despite his suspicions about Elen's true feelings about Tigre's amnesia,all Rurick could do was just saluted to Elen before he dismissed to clear his head. Powers and abilities Expert Archer: Before Tigre entered his life, Rurick used to be Leitmeritz's sharpshooter with an impressive archery skills with 200 meters. Trivia *Prior Tigre's alternative identity as Urz due to his amnesia, only Rurick quick enough able to recognize Tigre before Liza's dangerous stare and Elen's dilemma. *In anime version, Rurick was among of many Leitmeritz soldiers who join Elen battle in Dinant Plains. Category:Male Character Category:Zhcted Category:Leitmeritz Resident Category:Archer